


A Yellow Bird Builds a Nest

by rubyrox24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: Chase has been defeated. Sara comes back from time-traveling to reclaim her lost love. The League of Assassins has formed behind Talia. Rebuilding relationships and dealing with the past isn't easy, and nothing is as it seems. Angst, fluff, and whole lot of other stuff.The first two chapters are kind of awkward ducks, but it gets better I promise. Give it a chance, leave suggestions if you feel like it.





	1. Back In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, so go easy if it sucks. I would love suggestions. I plan on easing up on the angst, but I never thought Nyssa and Sara getting back together would be a simple "how you doin" so I'm trying to portray that. I'm not sure if all the relationships will be Canon or not. If there is a relationship you want to see I will take it under advisement.
> 
> Thanks ahead of time for anyone who bothers to read it let alone comment. Also I think the chapters are getting better as I go, so warning their may be awkward moments we all have to push through because I'm not going back to rewrite.

Sara drops to her knees, while she isn’t used to being in this position out in public she continues to kneel even when everyone starts to stare at her.

 

“I respect your command Ra’s al Ghul,” she acknowledges while keeping her head bowed.

 

“How many times have I told you little bird that you will never kneel for me,” a silky voice states, the eye roll evident from the tone. Sara gazes up at her newly regained lover.

 

“My apologies Ra’s,” Sara smirks at her while getting up from her knees, “although I do enjoy being in that position.” Sara beams, then beams even brighter as she has gotten the reaction she was looking for i.e. Nyssa blushing and looking uncharacteristically shy. Sara finished her time traveling a few months ago, and had been gone for 8 months normal time. For Sara it had been a number of years. However long it was for each of them, it didn’t perfectly mend the broken fences between them. It had been a hard road even getting back to this point with Nyssa.

 

They weren’t fully back to how they were before, but their relationship could never just be casual no matter how hard they tried. Sara is willing to give Nyssa all the time in the world in order to gain back her trust. It wasn’t that Nyssa didn’t trust Sara, it was that Nyssa didn’t trust fate. Each time Nyssa found her lost love she was ripped away from her, no matter how hard she tried to hold on. Some of that was Sara’s doing, which she never stops apologizing for, but some of it is just fate deciding to fuck with them. However, Sara tries to remind Nyssa that time wants to happen; that they want to happen.

 

“Eeerrm…guys?” Felicity looks questioningly at the pair still staring at each other, “can we get back to the main mission here, not just Sara’s mission to make Nyssa blush. Which I totally get, I’ve been in that position with her.” Realization hitting her as the two turn and look at her, Sara smirking as usual. “I don’t mean Sara kneeling in front of me! Well she has kneeled in front of me before, but it wasn’t like a sex thing! No! It was more like my perpetually clumsy self twisted an ankle… not that I totally wouldn’t want you Sara… I mean duh… but I’m with Oliver, and Nyssa could kill me with just a stare…my point that I will make in 3.2.1. is that we need to focus on the mission.” Now Felicity is just as red as Nyssa had been and the former is smirking along with her girlfriend. Girlfriend? In some ways that seems too casual, but in other ways they still aren’t where they were.

 

“I’ve missed you” Sara smiles at her as Nyssa nods her agreement. Felicity continues to blush while Oliver comes to her rescue.

 

“Riiight” Oliver says, “anyways, Sara, Nyssa is right we still need to figure out how we are going to locate all of the league members trying to follow Talia’s rule. Even the low level ones that we might want to take out first. As well as figure out where Talia is and how to bring her down.” Sara stood there the shock written on her face. She has never seen Oliver and Nyssa get along. Sara starts to wonder: _Oliver and Nyssa are getting along? This is so weird. Something has to be wrong. Am I stuck in another Alien world where all my Ex’s all get along? I swear to god if Jack from high school walks in her I’m out._

Nyssa, Oliver, and the rest of the team continue to plan while Sara starts to let her mind wonder off in her own head. In the time Sara had been gone or dead a lot had changed. Some she was still learning to deal with like how in the hell did Nyssa and Oliver actually become friends? Well friends was still a bit too strong, but standing in the same room with no blood or death equals progress in her book. What bothered her the most was that she could tell they were all keeping something from her, and considering Nyssa didn’t keep anything from her, ever, it was unsettling. Sara thought that it was just that her relationship still wasn’t where it was, but as they grew closer she became more concerned about what it was Nyssa was keeping from her. It has to be bad for Nyssa not to want to discuss this. The last time Nyssa had been this closed off was when Sara came back to the League after Slade. Sara eventually found out what Nyssa was keeping from her and as she had feared it wasn’t good. Nyssa had been tortured by her father, Ra’s Al Ghul, for not bringing Sara back into the fold when she first went to find her.

 

***

_Sara’s worst fear had been realized. She had not only caused Nyssa emotional pain but excruciating physical pain as well. The thought almost made her throw up, but what she hated most was Nyssa didn’t tell her. When Sarab had asked if she knew what had happened to Nyssa when she left her stomach dropped. She knew she had caused Nyssa emotional pain, but never considered, or never wanted to consider, the physical pain that she would endure. Without another word Sara left Sarab in search of Nyssa._

_She found her in their chambers just leaving the bathroom and pulling on her robe. Sara burst in so fast she startled Nyssa who looked over at her with concern when she saw Sara on the verge of tears._

_“Habibti? What is wrong my love?” Sara rushes her and puts her hands on Nyssa’s hips to pull the robe open. Nyssa lets her explore her body with her eyes, knowing her little yellow bird is looking for something. And Sara finds it. A mess of scars that weren’t there before. Sara had assumed that it was just from missions, but Nyssa was rarely sloppy enough to get hit and never sloppy enough to get hit this many times. Sara starts to let her tears fall as she realizes that she had ignored what was right in front of her eyes. “Sara?” Nyssa asks as she wipes tears away. Nyssa starts to run her hands through Sara’s hair as Sara drops to her knees still clinging on to Nyssa’s hips._

_“I’m so sorry Nyssa” Sara chokes out between sobs holding Nyssa close. “I didn’t think… I… it’s all my fault.” Nyssa takes a deep breath knowing what Sara is referring to without having to ask._

_“It was my choice Sara.” Sara scoffs knowing she hadn’t ever given Nyssa a choice, it was either kill Sara or take what her father gave her. Neither was a good choice, but Sara knew Nyssa would choose to save her every time. “I would choose that fate every time if it meant you were free.”_

_“You shouldn’t have had to Nyssa! It was all my fault. I left you broken and gave you over to him! Why didn’t you tell me what had happened?” Nyssa turns away from Sara as she rises back to her feet. She can feel Sara reaching out to her._

_“I didn’t want you to carry the weight of what happened to me.” Nyssa says softly. Sara pulls her back around to look her in the eye._

_Sara looks heartbroken, “why wouldn’t you let me help you carry that weight Nyssa? I caused it.”_

_“You did not Sara, it was all my father’s doing. He chose to be cruel. He knew I was in pain and chose to add to that pain.”_

_“Nyssa, you have always shared everything with me. Please? Please tell me what happened?”_

_“That would do nothing but cause you more pain Sara.”_

_Sara shook her head, “maybe, but it will lessen your pain, and I would always choose to feel more pain so that you wouldn’t.”_

_Nyssa lets a small smile grace her face, “as would I habibti.”_

_“Please Nyssa let me carry the weight for you.” Sara brings her over to the bed and lays her down softly. Gracefully she puts herself on top of Nyssa. Sara finds a new scar on her collar bone and starts to trace it with her finger looking up a Nyssa expectantly._

_“That was one of the first hits,” Nyssa starts, “he kicked me with a steel toed boot after he backhanded me. He then ordered his guards to grab me and strip me. I didn’t fight.” Sara listens intently wanting Nyssa to get it all out without interruptions. Sara kissed the scar, then moved on to her wrists and started to kiss the scars there. “After I had been stripped he put me in special bonds. The cuffs had spikes around the inside to increase the pain.” Sara traces the scars left by the cuffs on Nyssa’s wrists._

_This continues, Nyssa talks about what her father did and Sara finds the matching scar. Sara takes the scarred flesh and kisses it trying to put love back into it. To try and heal what Sara feels she has broken. Sara stops, confused, at the last new scar on Nyssa’s right leg, her father had broken her leg when Nyssa continued to refuse to take back what she had did. If she had Sara would have no longer been free._

_“That doesn’t make sense,” Sara wonders and Nyssa looks down at her. “Why would he break your leg? That would mean you couldn’t train and go on missions for him? Even with what happened you were still his best Assassin.”_

_“He wanted a way to prolong the pain without needing to exert any effort.” Nyssa comments as Sara’s eyes widen at the realization._

_“He made you train and go on missions with a broken leg like it wasn’t broken at all.” Sara looks up from the scar as Nyssa nods._

_“I actually trained harder. I refused to give him the satisfaction that he had broken me.” Nyssa smiles sadly remember the pain and pulls Sara up to hold her. They stay silent for a while letting all that has been said wash over them._

_Sara breaks the silence, “thanks for telling me. I know it was hard.”_

_“Thank you for lifting some of the weight off of me.”_

_***_

 

Sara thought through the last few months she has been back and Nyssa seems like the same person Sara remembers, but there is something that doesn’t quite fit, that isn’t quite the same. She seems lost? No, maybe lonely? But Nyssa has never been one to like being around people so that probably isn’t it. She hasn’t figured out what is off, but she is sure its Oliver’s fault. She had once loved the man sure and considered him a friend, but he could be all about himself sometimes at the cost of everyone else. The team continues to strategize and Sara continues to be in her own little world.

 

She is done trying to figure out what she doesn’t know, so instead she will focus on what she does know. Nyssa loves her, even after taking her heart in her hands and crushing it she continues to love her. Sara will do whatever it takes to put Nyssa’s heart back together and protect it like she should have.

 

Sara takes a break from staring at Nyssa to glance over at Felicity who smiles reassuring at her. Felicity had clearly noticed the longing looks Sara has been sending Nyssa. Felicity wants to be there for Sara, especially after all she has been through. She understands why there is still a distance between Sara and Nyssa and wishes she could tell Sara why, but it isn’t her place. But since Oliver, Dig, and Nyssa seem to be discussing strategy she finds this to be the perfect time to talk with Sara and see how she is doing. She walks over to the other blonde and grabs her arm. She drags her far enough away from eavesdroppers, back into the sitting area Felicity had insisted on.

 

***

_“Felicity,” Oliver huffs “why does it look like the lair has a waiting room?”_

_“Hey! First, it’s the Arrow Cave,” Oliver just rolls his eyes but Felicity continues, “second, do you actually realize how much time we spend here? I mean besides when crazy stuff is going down, we actually spend a lot of time down here. And I just thought since you wanted to implement an “on call” type of situation this would make it easier for people to relax while waiting for all hell to break loose.” Felicity just smiles feeling quite proud of herself for having legitimate reasons for buying this ridiculously expensive, but equally adorable and comfy furniture._

_“Whatever you say sweetie,” Oliver just smiles back._

_“Smart man,” Dig snorts from behind them._

 

***

 

“Just give her time Sara, she loves you, but you already know a lot went down while you were gone and it’s going to take time.”

 

“Felicity, I would wait for forever for her, I practically already did in my timeline. But I know something went down that is bigger than people want to let on. I have the bones of the story but none of the meat. Someone has to tell me what happened.” Felicity shifts uncomfortably while looking between Nyssa and Oliver than back to Sara who continues to stare intensely at her. Sara ultimately knows Felicity won’t tell her anything.

 

“Sara it’s not my place to tell.”

 

“I know, this big thing was between Oliver and Nyssa wasn’t it?” Felicity nods, “I could tell something has changed. The entire group dynamic seems different. It’s frustrating coming in at the end and not knowing how everyone got to the places they are now.” Sara waves in her other friends’ direction.

 

“That’s true Sara, but we are also coming in at the end of your story. When we really saw you last, if you don’t count when we fought aliens, which I really don’t because you know what we really didn’t get to have any girl time. I mean we didn’t have a drink or anything…” Felicity starts to ramble and Sara just hits her with a look. “Right, anyway as I was saying last time we saw you Sara, you were blood thirsty and fighting a war within yourself. Now look at you! You’re a different person Sara, we all are. Well except for me. I’m still the same rambling nerd girl I was when you left. I wish I could have changed for the better.” Felicity blushes again, but Sara just smiles fondly.

 

“I don’t” Felicity stares at her disbelieving, “I was series when I said I missed you Felicity. Not just kick ass at computers you, rambling adorable you. You’re like a ray of sunshine and I’ve missed that.” Sara gives her a hug, which Felicity gladly gives back. “Plus is adorable when you blush.” Felicity pushes her away with a little smack on her shoulder which makes Sara just laugh. Sara leans a little closer in to whisper, even though the rest of the team isn’t within earshot, “How’s our plan going by the way?”

 

Felicity smiles and whispers back, “right on schedule. We should be acquiring the land any day now.”

 

“Perfect, and there’s room for 5?” Felicity nods her whole smile lights up her face. “With privacy,” Sara smirks.

 

“Oh for sure, that was on the top of the list for many reasons, and only a few are due to you and Nyssa.” Sara laughs loud enough to draw the attention of the others still talking a few feet away. Sara catches Nyssa’s eyes and shares a smile with her. _Yeah, we will make it back to where we were._ Sara is sure of it.

 


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are close to being revealed. The League is encountered, and Team Flash makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who commented on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well. All mistakes are my own. Feedback is always welcome. And ideas and prompts are always welcome. I'm hoping to have more fluff in upcoming chapters, but there is some angst to get through. If you feel like sending me prompts for fluff I'll totally try to write stuff up, even if its a separate one shot.

“Welcome back to Central City!” Felicity is the first one to rush Barry for a hug when he picked them up at the airport. She nearly falls on her face running to him, and she would have if not for him being the fastest man alive. Well fastest on this earth anyways. Him and Supergirl might have had a competition on Earth 38.

 

***

_Barry takes a deep breath. “Well technically,” he starts trying to hold his pride together, “I’m still the fastest **Man** on earth, just not the fastest person.” He hears snickering behind him and turns to find Maggie and Lena attempting to squash down some laughter, while Alex looks at them and shakes her head. “What?”_

_“He doesn’t know, does he?” Lena snickers out_

_“Know what?”_

_Lena looks at Kara for permission and when she receives it she tells Barry, “Kara has an alien cousin who is just as fast as her…a **Male** cousin.” Maggie and Lena burst in to laughter when they see Barry pout and start to mumble about how he was still fastest on his Earth. _

_“Sorry Barry, you’ll just have to settle for third place.” Lena and Maggie laugh even harder when she tells him, and his pout grows even bigger._

***

 

They flew in on Nyssa’s private Jet, because Sara, but mostly Nyssa, are on every no fly list. They also needed to be able to bring their weapons. They located some lower level League Assassins in Central City, and while they don’t need their big guns so to speak they still need some weapons. While Oliver and the rest were surprised about the private plane, Sara wasn’t all that surprised. She knew Nyssa’s father was a wealthy man. He liked to flaunt it, I mean have you seen his rings and necklaces. Even after everything that had happened with the league, the parts Sara knew at least, Nyssa still walked away with a fortune. However, she has never been one to be flashy about money like her father, even when she was the heir. The only real luxury items she obtained were ones based in necessity, like a private jet.

 

“Hey Felicity,” Barry says warmly after he lifted her back to her feet. He ignored her red face and turned to the rest of the crew. Oliver, Dig, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Sara, and Nyssa started to unload their stuff. “Hey guys! Welcome back!” They all exchange their pleasantries and hop in the cars to head to S.T.A.R. Labs. They arrive to find HR on a Segway, apparently he had been waiting for them quite enthusiastically.  

 

“THE ARROW CREW…” he starts to yell until Barry speeds over and cuts him off with a hand over his mouth. Barry releases him a few moments later and he finishes in a quieter voice, “is here.” They look around, but luckily no one has really overheard or paid any attention to that very loud slip. They follow HR back into the secret Flash part of S.T.A.R. labs. Everyone else decided to wait for them back there knowing it would look suspicious for all of team Flash to greet team Arrow. Even if no one really knew, its better safe than sorry.

 

“Caitlin! Iris!” Felicity squeaks. She is clearly overly excited to be back with the Flash crew as she runs over to them. She manages not to fall on her face this time. She engulfs them in a crushing hug, which they gladly return. Then moves on to each of the other members of Team Flash. The rest just watch fondly and wait for their turn to hug the others. Finally, they all get their turn for hugs and hellos. When Laurel makes a move to hug Cisco he freezes and lets out the highest pitch squeak. Both teams start snickering, while Laurel ignores them and hugs Cisco. He has the happiest grin on his face and Barry pats his back murmuring _way to go man._

 

“Besides just missing us what brings the Arrow crew to Central City?” Cisco asks after settling down from his fan-girl moment with Laurel. And yes he has their picture hanging in his room; and yes, there is a smaller print in his wallet.

 

“The League of Assassins” Oliver provides.

 

Barry just sighs, “Again?”

 

“Wait. What do you mean again?” Sara looks curiously at Barry “I didn’t realize you had been there when Oliver took down Ra’s al Ghul.”

 

“Oh,” Barry starts “I wasn’t there for the final battle. I rescued… everybody… after…” He slows down to a halt after noticing not one but three people were glaring at him. He looks back to Sara who is waiting impatiently for what he has to say.

 

“Ah, ya, you know… after things. I rescued them after things,” Sara rolls her eyes. “So,” Barry continues in a higher, squeaky voice, not unlike Cisco’s a few minutes earlier. “let me get your bags for you.” Sara is about to interrupt him and demand he finish what he was going to say, but Barry super speeds away with all their bags. Sara looks back towards the three whose glare’s stopped Barry from what he was going to say (Nyssa, Oliver, and Felicity), but none of them meet her eyes. Sara sighs in frustration and huffs away towards where Barry put their bags. _I’m tired of being treated with kiddie gloves because of… well I don’t know why! No one has the balls to tell me._ She continues to sigh with frustration as she makes her way to the room she’s going to be staying in.

 

Sara gets to her room and starts to unpack her weapons. She really only brought her Bo and some of her throwing knives. Twenty. Twenty throwing knives. The simple things. As she finishes unpacking, she can feel Nyssa’s presence behind her without having to look up. “I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me what’s going on.” She senses Nyssa moving closer. When she feels a hand on her shoulder she turns to find Nyssa’s dark eyes waiting to meet hers.

 

“My love I do trust you.” Sara just shakes her head. _She may trust me but not like she used to,_ Sara thinks.

 

“Then tell me what’s going on.” Nyssa looks away from her and Sara sighs. She is really starting to miss the way they used to be. Nyssa used to always hold her gaze no matter what. Even when they fought. It used to drive Sara crazy because Nyssa always had such good control over her emotions when Sara never did, but now she just wishes she would look. Just wishes they were back to where they had been before. She wishes she didn’t have to ask Nyssa to look at her. “Please?” Sara pulls her chin back to face her. “Please don’t look away from me. I have been waiting for years to see dark brown eyes and to have them match my blue ones. It hurts when you look away.”

 

“I’m sorry habibti, all I want is to limit your pain, but all I seem to be doing is adding to it.”

 

“Nyssa, I know I hurt you and I know you don’t fully trust me…”

 

“You’re wrong Sara” Sara just looks at her confused, “I trust you with everything, my life, my heart, my soul.”

 

“Then why won’t you tell me what is going on. Nyssa? Please? The lies have to hurt worse than the truth. Right? Why won’t you tell me?”

 

“BECAUSE I’M ASHAMED!” Nyssa all but screamed. Sara took a step back. That isn’t what she had been expecting. She assumed that like before Nyssa hadn’t wanted to burden Sara’s shoulders with her pain. In fact it was the opposite. Nyssa wasn’t trying to hold all the pain herself, she believed it would actually cause more pain to both of them if the truth came out. Sara slowly reached out to cup Nyssa’s cheek. The kind action made a single tear fall from Nyssa’s eyes. Nyssa pulled away, like the kindness was hurting her. Like she thought she didn’t deserve that kindness. Sara had never seen her so broken. Nyssa doesn’t show emotion like most people do. Her single tear is like a gushing river for everyone else. Sara just wiped her tear and pulled her back close. She honestly didn’t know what to say to her. How could she comfort her if she didn’t really know what was wrong. But seeing how broken Nyssa was how could she push and risk breaking her further.

 

Sara had been expecting to come back here and be the one who had to make up for what she broke. She still believed there were things to be made up for, but clearly Nyssa thought there was something she had to make up for too. Sara just wished she would let her in, so they could heal each other.

 

“Baby,” Nyssa looked up at her from her place in Sara’s shoulder. “I don’t know what happened…” Nyssa stiffens, “and I wont push you to tell me” she relaxes again, “but you never have to feel ashamed around me. No matter what it is I’ll always love you, and no matter what you say that won’t change.”

 

“I don’t deserve your kindness, Beloved.”

 

“I know you think you don’t, but kindness is mine to give freely. I only hope that I will be lucky enough to receive it in return.” Sara holds up her hand when Nyssa moves towards arguing that she has nothing to forgive. “I know you think you have things to be sorry for, but so do it. I love you Nyssa, and I’m sorry if I made you question that with my actions but I will always love you Nyssa.” Nyssa didn’t say anything back, just let herself be pulled back into Sara’s embrace. _Whatever it was, it doesn’t matter,_ Sara thought, _all that matters is that I put her back together so she can be happy._

* * *

 

They decided it was best to just order in Pizza, that way they could work on a plan to deal with the League while they ate. If they were out in public they couldn’t really discuss their night jobs and risk being overheard. Felicity had made a point to stop Oliver from going to talk to Sara when her and Nyssa hadn’t come back for awhile. That would have been like pouring Gasoline on a fire. However, they eventually came back when the pizza arrived, seeming better. Felicity could sense that they seemed closer, like important things had been discussed. But when she caught Sara’s eyes, she could see that there were still secrets in the air.

 

 _Damn,_ Felicity thought, _I thought they would have worked it all out. I hate when there are secrets between us all. Well except when its happy secrets, like mine and Sara’s. Well no secret is really good, but I feel like everyone will be ok with this one. I mean it is awesome… and damn I’m still staring at Sara… who is now looking at me like she knows I’m rambling in my own head. Frack!_

Sara just shook her head amused by Felicity’s thoughtful and rambley look, obviously she was just rambling in her own head. When she looked over at Nyssa she just smiled sadly. Nyssa still hasn’t told her, but Sara has resigned herself not to push. Nyssa will let her in when she’s ready.

 

“Ok, but do we all get to see the super awesome ninja headquarters this time?” Cisco asked excitedly. Sara chuckled and Nyssa just shook her head.

 

“Like I’ve said Mr. Ramone we are not Ninjas. We are a secret order of highly trained assassins.”

 

“So basically Ninjas,” he murmurs getting a glare from Nyssa. “ok, ok, not ninjas. And please call me Cisco, Nyssa. Do we at least get to see the super cool castle thing this time. Last time Barry was the only one to see it,” Cisco starts to pout.

 

Oliver steps in before Nyssa can roll her eyes, “No, we are just going after some who are stationed here in Central City. We need to figure out what the bigger game is and what better way than to beat up the lackeys. They will lead us to the bigger players.”

 

“Question?” Sara starts and Oliver turns to look at her already a sigh on his lips, “are you going to go all ‘ _Blah Blah you have failed this city’_ (she mimics his voice) because that is your go to move, you really seem to like to do that _._ ”

 

Felicity jumps in helpfully, “he does like to do that doesn’t he?!? And nice imitation! You know once he said that about an omelet I made. He was trying to be all cute, but I honestly just think he missed saying it in that deep ominous voice.” Oliver sighs and looks at Nyssa who just shrugs. He knows those two are on a roll now and no one can stop them.

 

“Oh! What if he coaches your kids’ sports teams. After a bad game he’ll be all like _‘you have failed this court’_.”

 

Felicity snorts, “ya or can you imagine him as a teacher! Every student who gets a bad grade, he’ll be like ‘ _you have failed this pop quiz’_ or ‘ _you have failed this coloring book_ ” Sara and Felicity continue to giggle uncontrollably while the rest just move away to talk about the actual mission. Its simple: capture the low level assassins and find out what they know.

 

“So Nyssa,” Barry asks, “do you think using your title will work? I mean do you think they will just stand down in the face of the **true** Ra’s al Ghul?”

 

“I guess we will see wont we.”

 

* * *

 

 

They did not stand down. In fact, Nyssa trying to invoke her authority seemed to have pissed them off even more. They fought harder and harder against them. All ten of the League lackeys, as Nyssa called them, were gunning for her. It was a move however, they had been anticipating incase her authority didn’t work. Sara, Thea, Laurel and Roy surrounded her while Oliver, Dig, and Lyla went at them one on one. Nyssa wasn’t happy that they were “protecting” her, but she let it go. Barry ran around the group to make sure none got away, and to contain the area they were able to move in. That meant they were more one on one instead of them regrouping and attacking. He also picked up and stored the ones they had taken down. They didn’t want them waking up and attacking again before they could bind them.

 

Oliver had taken down two of them, which Barry scooped up and tied away from the action. Roy and Thea were still fighting one, while Sara and Nyssa moved in sync to take out three of them. Dig and Lyla incapacitated two just in time for the final two to attack, but this time they had Laurel for back up. She came swinging in just as Dig and Lyla were finishing their guys. Barry was busy tying up others, which gave one of the assassins fighting with Nyssa and Sara a chance to run.

 

“Coward!” Nyssa yelled as she went after him. She knew Sara could handle two just fine, and Thea and Roy were there as back up since they finally took down their guy. Nyssa crept silently after the final Assassin. The warehouse they were in was huge, but she could sense where they were. Just as she was approaching a shot rang out. Nyssa froze, waited for the hot searing pain but it never came. “A cowards weapon that you can’t even aim correctly,” she snarled.

 

“Oh, but I did aim it well and true.” He muttered before Nyssa knocked him out.

 

As she turned back she heard a scream, had felt it too. She was so pumped up on adrenaline her line of sight seemed distant, like a dream. She could swear Sara is in front of her kneeling. _Wait, she is down on her knees._ Her vision is finally seeing the blood pouring out of her leg. _That scream, it had been mine._ She realizes. Her body had sensed her Canary’s pain before she did. She ran over to Sara, who then collapsed in her arms.

 

“Sara!” _No, fate couldn’t do this again, it couldn’t take her from me. No! NO! no!_ She picked her up like she weighed nothing, and felt for a pulse. Beneath her fingers she could feel a strong thump. _Hold on Sara. Baby hold on._

* * *

 

With the bullet removed from her hip, Sara would be just fine. The bullet had lodged in her hip, but luckily not done a lot of damage. The only real damage was the amount of blood she had lost. It made her look more pale than she already was. They had drugged her up to get the bullet out. While her and pain have an understanding, Nyssa would still rather her Canary be comfortable. She was still asleep when Oliver came in to check on her. Nyssa hadn’t left her side, and everyone else was coming one by one to check her condition. As Nyssa and Oliver sat by Sara’s bedside waiting for her to wake up, she thought about her and Sara’s conversation earlier and turned to the only person who would fully understand, Oliver.

 

“Why am I so scared to tell her what happened?” Oliver turns to her, brief shock flitting across his face. He hadn’t realized they had become close enough to the point of confiding in each other. Although, they shared the experience that she is speaking of, so it really isn’t confiding. More like dealing with it together. “I have moved past it, but when I look in her eyes, they look so clear and so light. Mine our clouded with grief, death, and darkness. I never wanted to drag her back down with me. I keep telling myself I’ve moved past what happened with us. And I understand why you did it Oliver, and I accept your choices” Oliver drops his head. He knows Nyssa has forgiven him for everything that happened before, during, and after, but he will never forgive himself. “and I’ve honestly let it go. But when I look at her, I feel nothing but shame for not being strong enough. I look into her eyes and I am reminded of being in that place, grief and weakness holding me still as I am forced to be bound to you in all ways.” Oliver looks up with regret in his eyes, and Nyssa gives him a comforting smile. “I am not ashamed that we are bound Oliver. You have ended up being, to my surprise, a friend. I am ashamed that I didn’t have a strong enough will to stop it while it was happening. To stand up to my father for both our sakes.”

 

“Nyssa, I’m so sorry.” Nyssa starts to wave off his apology. “I know you’ve said you’ve forgiven me, but I will never stop apologizing. And I will never forgive myself, and I fear that Sara wont either. You say you wished you were strong enough to stand up for us, but the truth is, it’s my fault. I should have been the one to find another way, but I didn’t.” Both know he is right, and that there is nothing left to say. Nyssa grasps Oliver’s forearm in what she hopes is a comforting gesture as they look at each other with forgiveness and regret. They are too caught up with themselves to notice that Sara stirring.

 

Sara opens her eyes. They still haven’t noticed. She turns to look at Oliver and Nyssa, who are still looking at each other. They still haven’t noticed. No light or warmth shone in her eyes. Just ice. Deadly ice, and they are about to find out that she is awake.


	3. Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has arrived. Sara knows the truth. Will Sara and Oliver reach an understanding? Rape is mentioned, nothing explicit or graphic at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who have read and left comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the delay, but its been crazy. Also I'm a perfectionist. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I personally like this one better than the last 2. As always feel free to leave comments and suggestions. Oh and I'm being pretty liberal with the History of the league of Assassins, partly because it works for my story and mostly because I don't know their history that well. oh if you want to find me on tumblr: ltoliviabenson

Sara slowly pulls out her I.V. Her entire body is numb and cold it’s a wonder the fluids didn’t freeze on contact. It isn’t until she pulls off her heart monitor, and the machine starts to beep, that Oliver and Nyssa look over realizing she’s awake. They had been too caught up in their “friend” moment to notice Sara stirring.

 

“My love! Your awake, we have been waiting for a while now…” Nyssa starts to slow her talking when she notices Sara hasn’t said anything or acknowledged her. She hasn’t even looked at her. Her eyes are fixed on one point: Oliver. There is no emotion in her eyes, just dead cold. If she had been Kara her stare would have shot a laser through him by now. Oliver still hasn’t said a word, just stares back at her in guilt and confusion, basically his go to look around her at this point.

 

“Habibti?” Nyssa shakes Sara’s shoulder in concern. Sara finally turns to look at her. It was as if she hadn’t noticed she was even there. Her mind her world fixated. Her eyes meet Nyssa’s warm and concerned ones, but were stilled filled with nothing but ice and death. It is the same type of look Sara had when she was consumed with blood lust; however, she is much calmer than she ever was before. A deadly dangerous calm. Nyssa’s eyes open wider when she realizes those crystal-clear pools that usually surround her with warmth have turned into deadly ice.

 

“Oliver…” she gulps, “you need to go…” she turns toward him and sees him also realize what is happening. _Sara had been awake. She had heard us talking. She knows everything._ “NOW!”

 

Oliver quickly gets out of his chair and makes his way to the door. Before he can get through it though a scalpel comes flying out of the air and lands in his shoulder. Had it not been for Nyssa hitting Sara’s arm, it would have landed directly in the back of his neck ending his life where he stood.

 

Oliver grunts, but manages not to scream. He makes it out the door as Nyssa attempts to get through to Sara, bring her back. She stares into her eyes searching for her Sara. She is still calm. Way too calm. Nyssa had expected bloodlust when Sara found out, but this deadly calm was never something she was prepared for. She expected to have to hold Sara back as she tried to kill Oliver, which granted she already tried to do, but unflinching and cold was not even a possibility to her. She is realizing more now than ever before that Sara really isn’t the same person she was when she left. She had seemed more whole than she was before, but could it be just a mask. Something to cover true pain. Could she be more broken than ever before. Her Sara never could have been this calm; she had a fire in her that usually burned more than it warmed. This Sara, she’s the embodiment of the calm before the storm, and the storm is on the horizon. Nyssa can sense it. She can see it in Sara’s calm blue eyes. The clouds are coming, and bringing with them, pain. Just pure pain.

 

“Sara?” Again Sara looks towards her like she has never seen her. Like it’s the first time she has ever seen her. “Sara, I know how it looks and what it sounds like, but…”

 

“You were never going to tell me were you.” Her voice as cold and clear as ice. “Never tell me that my friend, someone I trusted, betrayed me and dragged you down with him.” Sara had started to get louder. Her emotion is starting to come back in full force. The storm is almost here.

 

“Sara, you need to breathe. It isn’t as simple as it seems, neither of us had a choice.”

 

“There’s always a choice Nyssa, always.” Nyssa feels her heart clenching at Sara’s implications. _She blames you for not fighting back. Why didn’t you fight back? She has frozen herself off because of you. You were too weak, and now all she can see is your weakness. The weakness that is causing her pain. She will blame you._

 

“Leave.” Nyssa is caught off guard as her thoughts had begun to spiral, and hearing her words is causing her entire world to spiral out of control along with her thoughts. This isn’t the Sara she remembers. Her Sara would never have judged her for this; been so cold to her. Her Sara would have brought her out of her thoughts and her pain. Told her that she wasn’t to blame. Her Sara took all her scars and kissed the pain away. Her Sara made her feel comfort when there was none to have.

 

“No.” Nyssa stands her ground and forces Sara to look at her. She refuses to see Sara pull away from her. To see her judge her for her decisions. “You told me that I should never feel ashamed in front of you. That there was nothing I could do, no decision I could make that would cause you not to love me. For all the mistakes we have made we promised to protect each others hearts this time.  Is that all for nothing now. Are the choices I made in grief changing everything around us.”

 

Sara looks at her in disbelief, eyes melting somewhat as a single tear escapes. She realizes how this all came out and what Nyssa must think. “Nyssa, I’m not ashamed of you.” She sits up, as well as she can anyways with a broken hip. She reaches for Nyssa and places her hand on her cheek. “And I will never ever be ashamed of you. Ever.” Nyssa locks her eyes to Sara’s still not trusting the words over Sara’s own actions. “I don’t blame you for your actions,” the ice walls begin to be rebuilt, “but I need you to leave and send Oliver back in. Or I will go find him myself, shattered hip and all. You don’t deserve me being this way, you deserve only warmth and comfort, but I can’t give it to your right now. You are in the line of fire and I will never live with myself if you become even more of a casualty in this.”

 

* * *

 

Nyssa finds Oliver being patched up by Caitlin and Felicity in one of the other Medical rooms in S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

“You let Sara stab him!” Felicity yells when she sees Nyssa enter. Although she quickly retreats away behind Oliver when she sees that this is not Nyssa Raatko the friend but the demon’s daughter.

 

“Had it not been for me Miss Smoke, he would not be standing or breathing at all.” Caitlin finished patching Oliver quickly and just as quickly retreated away into a safety zone far away. She understands cold, but the waves coming off of Nyssa could freeze even her. And those are just vicarious waves, she can’t even imagine Sara right now.

 

“Oh boy, we’ve gone back to Miss Smoke. I’m out of here.” Felicity mumbles to anyone who is listening, but mostly to herself and retreats to where Caitlin ran off to.

 

“She requests to see you,” Nyssa looks back at Oliver after following Felicity out with her eyes, “otherwise she said she will come find you herself and I don’t think either of us want to cause her more pain.”

 

“Nyssa…” Oliver sighs.

 

“STOP!” Oliver visibly. “This is your mess. I have forgiven you as I have said many times before, but Sara is just now feeling that pain. She is feeling everything I felt like it had happened to her; she can sense the pain and the tension. To her it is like this just happened. You need to go in there and take what she gives you. Grovel if you must, just clean it up.” With that Nyssa leaves Oliver. Whether he mans up and goes to see her or if Sara finds him, she will stay out of the way. Sara asked her to leave and she will respect that until her Canary comes to find her, again.

 

***

 

_The first time, it is Nyssa who finds Sara. She is starving, beaten, broken. But the light is still there. The sunshine is still there. Nyssa takes her and cares for her. She helps Sara hold onto her light when she thinks there is nothing to hold onto. When she feels the light just out of reach, Nyssa hands it to her._

_The second time, it is Sara who finds Nyssa. But this time it is Nyssa who is starving, beaten, broken. Trapped in a dungeon in Nada Parbat. Sara feels only darkness, but Nyssa knows there is light beneath the surface. She sends her away to free Sara from the darkness Nyssa holds inside._

_The third time, it is again Sara who finds Nyssa. No one is starving, no one is beaten, no one is broken. In fact, both of them are more healed than they have ever been. Nyssa who is accustom to the darkness and the shadows feels an aura of light around her for the first time in her life. Sara has found her light again, and now her life again. Nyssa by her side bringing both of them into the light._

_What Nyssa and the others don’t know was before Sara found Nyssa for the last time, she had found all of them starving, beaten, broken. On an island that has taken so much from them, but she refused to let it take any more. She surrounds them all in light and comfort and restores to them what was lost: a life to live._

 

***

“Where is little Sara, I don’t want her in the line of fire if this gets ugly,” Nyssa comments as she sees Oliver head back towards her Sara.

 

“Dig, Lyla, and Laurel all left to take her to the park when we saw Oliver come in with a knife sticking out of him.” Felicity glares at her when she says the last part, although it’s not very intimidating. Unlike her loud voice she hasn’t gotten her glare down.

 

“I’m sorry Felicity,”

 

“Ahhh, we are back to Felicity, good.”

 

Nyssa chuckles, “yes, like I was saying, I did all I could to keep Oliver from dying. Clearly I succeeded in that aspect and you have to admit that Oliver had it coming.”

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.”

 

“Yes well, its Oliver’s mess to clean up. I have done all I can do now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You used her” Sara practically screams as Oliver slowly walks back in the line of fire, or more accurately freezing bullets. He starts to open his mouth to reply but Sara quickly cuts him off, finally finding the fire underneath her frozen facade.

 

“You use her like a toy, a play thing! A cat with a mouse; a rich boy fucking everyone around him without a second thought to their lives and their pain!”

 

“Whoa wait! Sara! I never touched her! You can ask! I was surprised when we weren’t told to and she might have assumed I was going to either way, but I NEVER touched her! I would never do that!”

 

“You would if it meant finishing your plan!” Oliver starts to argue again that he would never, “Stop! You don’t get to talk here until I’m done. Is that understood!” Oliver just huffs but nods nonetheless. “Your wrong about her assuming that you were going to have sex with her. She wouldn’t have guessed, she wouldn’t have assumed, she would have known what her fate was going to be.” Oliver looks up with guilt but also confusion. “She would have been sure that you were going to fuck her Oliver; RAPE HER! You took advantage of her, emotionally and for all she knew physically.”

 

“Sara I don’t understand?” Oliver cuts in, “Even if I was supposed to I would have just told her of the plan when we got alone, and I never would have gone through with it.

 

"You don’t get it Oliver, there would never have been a point where you were alone with her.” At Oliver’s look of confusion, she continues, “Did you know in most cases the high ranking members of the league must consummate the marriage in front of Ras Al Ghul, so he may bless the union.” Oliver shakes his head, “How you managed to get out of that I don’t care to know. She was in pain. She had lost the love of her life, she was going to be a gay women married off to the **man** who took her birthright, and be raped in front of her father as he blessed the union.” Oliver sat stone faced in shock. “It doesn’t matter that you didn’t actually touch her Oliver! She was in pain, burning, crumbling. But you didn’t care. You added fuel to the fire.”

 

“Sara I’m sor...”

 

SMACK, Sara connects a punch to his eye, which Oliver didn’t bother to block. It’s the least he deserves.

 

“And when it was all over, everyone took you back. Even you and Nyssa have reached some sort of understanding, but you and I never will. I really thought I knew who you were Oliver. I thought Ollie died on that Island, but he was just under a layer of bullshit. You used her, like you have used every girl and I can never forgive that Oliver.”

 

“Hit me again.” Oliver says in a calm tone. Not mocking her in anyway or trying to antagonize her, but saying it like he was talking about the weather.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, hit me again.” Sara looks at him to see if he is trying to antagonize her and spur her on. “I know you Sara. You release more with your fists than with your words. To melt the ice you need to bring the fire.” Just as he finishes talking her fist connects with his jaw, which sends him out of his chair. He quickly stands up and puts his hands on top of his head in a prisoner position; how fitting. He stands within her reach waiting for the next blow. She gets off 6 more shots before the ice in her eyes starts to melt. The water that was contained starts to stream down her face. Oliver’s face is all bloodied, and his body is bruised.

 

Oliver wipes the tears off of her face. “I’m so sorry Sara.” This time he doesn’t get punched for that comment.

 

“I know you are Ollie, but we will never fully recover from this. I need you to know that.” Oliver just nods.

 

“I understand, and I will work to regain any trust I can. And it might seem like everyone forgave and forgot, but they didn’t. Just ask Diggle and Felicity, it was a hard road for everyone. You’re just late to the game, as usual.” His joke lands on deaf ears; however, she gives him a small pity smile.

 

“It’s going to take time Ollie.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“This is your last chance Ollie. I hope you fully understand that. We will never, ever be what we were, but I’m willing to try and repair our relationship as much as we can. Just think of this period like parole, you should be used to that.” She jokes, but then turns serious again, “one screw up and you will either be 6 ft under or you will never see us again.” Oliver just nods.

 

“Thank you Sara.” Oliver stands to walk away, but turns back right before walking out the door, “I hope you know that of all my regrets, none come close to the weight of this one.” Sara just nods, not able to look at him as he walks away. She lays back down and closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sara and Oliver ever repair their relationship? Will we ever find out what Sara and Felicity are planning? Will they ever get girl time? Stay tuned and find out.
> 
> Quick Poll: For anyone following the story and waiting for next chapters, would you rather I post chapters as I finish them, or wait and post a bunch of them together?


	4. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa finally get some alone time together. Cuteness, fluff, and a little bit of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read any of the smut, it is after the last page break and in no way will effect the story. Thanks for everyone who is reading still. If you made it this far (aka past the first 2 chapters that were a bit awkward) bravo to you. I would love to hear comments and suggestions to make my writing and story better. If you have individual prompts for my one-shot series hit me up here or on tumblr ltoliviabenson Otherwise enjoy guys.

It only takes about a week for Sara to be able to start walking around again. Between the futuristic medicine from the waverider and the “magical” herbs from Nada Parbat she is almost as good as new. Well physically that is. Mentally and emotionally not so much.

 

Oliver never comes back to see her that whole timespan. Ollie was never that bright about people’s emotions, but Oliver is, well not better, but an improvement. He knows what she needs from him is space and time, and he is willing to give her all the time in the world. What she needed from Nyssa was very different. It had only taken an hour after Oliver left for Sara to text Nyssa and ask her to come back to her room.

 

***

_“Habibti?” Nyssa slowly opens the door. What she is greeted by is a crying Sara trying to put on a brave face. A face Nyssa knows only too well. The one that allows her to shut off her emotions, to stop the world from seeing her heart. Nyssa quickly crosses the space and pulls Sara into her arms._

_“I’m so sorry that happened to you Nyssa. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you.” Nyssa looks slightly confused, but holds Sara closer as she continues to cry._

_“What are you talking about Habibti? You were already lost to this world when this happened, besides I have moved past everything that happened. I’m okay, I promise. I just want you to be ok with what happened. Who I am after everything.”_

_“I am Nyssa. I love you and nothing will ever change that fact. If I had known though, I could have stopped it. Not then but later.” The realization crosses Nyssa’s face. “I was able to save Laurel and a friend who isn’t quite here yet in the timeline, but I wasn’t able to save you. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Sara I’m not gone.” Nyssa cups Sara’s chin when she starts to look away. “Look at me. I’m right here. I’m ok and I’m whole. The only pain I felt was lying to you. And I know you don’t want to hear this, but just listen. Oliver had no choice.” Sara scoffs, “He didn’t Sara, he did what he could to protect the people he loved. Do I wish we both had been strong enough to have chosen a different way? Yes. But what is done is done, and we won’t go back and change the past. That past led me here to this moment. Led me back to be able to rebuild my life with you. If that is what you still desire.”_

_“Nyssa, that’s all I have ever wanted. To rebuild my life with you, but he could have raped you! He was supposed to,” Sara looks puzzled by that fact, but quickly shakes it off and continues, “and Ollie would have done anything to fulfill his plan. He would do anything for the people he loves, at the expense of everyone else who isn’t included in that.”_

_Nyssa takes a deep breath, “I know. And I am still unsure as to why the consummation didn’t happen, but I am glad.” Sara gives her a look, “I mean besides for the obvious reasons. If we had crossed that line I’m not sure me and Oliver could have ever gotten to this point of… friendship?”_

_“I don’t think I’ll ever forgive him Nyssa. I’ll never get to the point you two have reached.”_

_“I know. I guess time will tell, but for now let’s just focus on the fact that we are both here; alive and together.”_

_“I can do that.” Sara pulls Nyssa’s face towards her and slowly but passionately kisses her. It’s the first kiss they have shared since the truth came out. The first of many. The promises of love spoken within them._

***

Sara was desperately craving closeness from Nyssa. She wants to be with her, to sense her presence, to feel her beneath her hands. That’s why a few days later Sara walks into the main control center for Team Flash wearing a pair of nice jeans and a nice shirt holding a duffle bag with hers and Nyssa’s clothes in it.

 

“Me and Nyssa are going out to dinner and then staying at the Hilton so we can be alone.” Laurel just groans while Felicity and Nyssa both blush. “If anyone interrupts us you’re going to meet the business end of one of my throwing knives. Keep in mind I have twenty.” Sara just walks over and takes a still blushing Nyssa’s hand and walks out leaving half of the group to blush or groan and half to smirk.

 

“Sara, did you really have to tell all of our friends that?”

 

“What and miss out seeing some of them, including you, blush?” Nyssa just rolls her eyes, but gives Sara a fond smile. She then remembers and asks,

 

“When did you book us a hotel room?”

 

Sara stops and puts her arms around Nyssa’s waist. “I wanted it to be a surprise. We needed some alone time babe. And we can’t spend all day interrogating the league guys, especially because both you and I know they won’t give us anything.”

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“We could save so much more time if you would just remember that.” Sara gives Nyssa a cheeky smile, which causes her to roll her eyes again.

 

“Well come on then, we are going to be late for dinner.”

 

Sara mock bows, “After you Ra’s Al Ghul.” Nyssa’s third eye roll is followed by a found smile she can’t quite suppress.

 

* * *

 

When they get to the restaurant, Nyssa notes that it is attached to the hotel they are staying at. She laughs to herself knowing when it comes to her Canary, she always finds the fastest way to get from the dinner table to a bed; or another table; or the back seat in a limo; or the closest closet. When they sit down the waiter brings over a bottle of Nyssa’s favorite wine.

 

“Sara, you didn’t have to do all this. You never have to try hard to impress me, I’ll always be yours.”

 

Sara looks uncharacteristically shy and gazes away from Nyssa for a second before looking back into her eyes. “I know, but I wanted to do this. For you. For us.” She reaches out and tangles her hands with Nyssa. Resting her other hand on the back of Nyssa’s neck she pulls her forward for a quick kiss, which Nyssa instantly deepens. She had really missed this level of intimacy with Sara.

 

They had not been together once since she had gotten back. Sure, they trusted each other with their lives, but trusting someone to care for you in that type of vunerability was very different. Until they had reached the point of complete trust, they didn’t want take that next step. It would have felt too cheap, which had bothered both Nyssa and Sara. Especially Sara, because that is basically all she was used to at this point. New timeline; new girl or guy.

 

The waiting was similar to when they had first started seeing each other all those years ago; they had waited a few months to have sex, until that level of trust could be built. And even then, Nyssa couldn’t fully give up control.

 

***

_Both Sara and Nyssa had issues with trust. After what Sara had went through on Ivo’s boat and a similar hell on the island, it was easy to see why she had trust issues. Nyssa similarly, had been raised to never trust anyone but herself. That’s why it is 4 months into their relationship and the most the two of them had done is kiss._

_“Nyssa,” Sara sits up from her position on top of her, “I need a minute to cool down, before I get worked up too much.”_

_“I’m sorry habibti, I don’t mean to cause you discomfort.”_

_“No, Nyssa. No. Never apologize; you’ve done nothing wrong. That isn’t what I meant to imply when I asked to stop. You don’t want to go further yet and I fully understand and respect that. I just need to breathe before I push you to a place you don’t want to go.”_

_“Well, I’ve thought about that.” Nyssa looks at Sara who is now off of her, but continuing to pay full attention to her girlfriend; knowing that whatever Nyssa says next will be important, and not to be taken lightly. “What if I want to go further?”_

_Sara gulps, “Okay. Exactly how much further.”_

_Nyssa bites her lip nervously, very uncharacteristic of the naturally confident Heir. “Well, I am still not entirely comfortable giving up full control and opening myself to being that vulnerable.” Sara just nods, letting her continue, “But, I feel comfortable enough to care for you and protect your vulnerability.” Sara just tilts her head in slight confusion, before her eyes grow wide in realization._

_“Okay, let me make sure we are on the same page. You’re not comfortable being vulnerable, aka me touching you and giving you an orgasm. But you are comfortable enough to touch me and give me one?” Nyssa just nods her head. “Are you sure? Because if not I won’t push you. We can just continue to kiss.”_

_“I’m sure.” Nyssa threads her hands through Sara’s hair and pulls her into a heated kiss. As she continues to kiss her she pulls Sara down underneath her._

_“Wow, this isn’t what I expected to happen tonight.” Nyssa just softly chuckles at Sara’s words, then continues to kiss her._

_It only takes a month longer for Nyssa to be ok with showing that vulnerability within herself. Sara had and would always protect her and care for her vulnerability. Always._

_***_

After dinner, Sara takes Nyssa’s hand and does something unexpected. Instead of taking her upstairs like she had after many dinners back then, she pulls Nyssa out into the night. They stroll leisurely through a park nearby. Even though she joked with their friends about the hotel room, she would never push Nyssa into sex. As promised all those nights ago, her Canary continues to care and protect her. Just like back then, she won’t push Nyssa until she is ready for the openness that comes with sex. They continue to stroll through the park only to stop at a fountain. Sitting down together they gaze up at the stars. Nyssa startles when she feels a coin slip into her hand.

 

“Sara?” Nyssa looks curiously at her.

 

“So you can make a wish.” Sara smiles at her nodding towards the fountain. Nyssa smiles back at her playfulness.

 

“There is no need habibit, you are all I have ever wished for.” She closes the distance between them and kisses her deeply. She can feel Sara smiling into the kiss. Nyssa’s hand flips the coin into the fountain then wraps around Sara’s waist pulling their bodies closer. Sara moans into the kiss as Nyssa slips her tongue into her mouth. Their makeout continues to get heated. And even though they are in public, it is late enough that there is barely anyone out. Not that either of them would have noticed.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara’s voice is husky with arousal as she pulls away. “I don’t want to push you…” Nyssa quickly recaptures Sara’s lips as she moves her hands down to cup her ass. That causes Sara to moan into her mouth, but she pulls away again. “I need verbal confirmation Nyssa.”

 

“Habibti, I want to feel you under me. I need to feel you under me. Can we please get back to our room?”

 

Pulling Nyssa up Sara quickly makes her way back to the hotel, Nyssa in tow, muttering, “you don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

* * *

 

Once the door closes Sara is quickly on Nyssa kissing her and touching every part of her she can get her hands on. Sara quickly moves them over the bed stripping herself of her shirt. As Nyssa starts to undo her own shirt Sara puts her hands over them. Nyssa looks up at her curiously.

 

“You don’t have to, if you’re not ready I mean.”

 

“I am habibit.” Sara gives her an uncertain look. “I promise.”

 

“Well then allow me.” Sara grips the hem of her shirt and pulls it over quickly, taking her bra with it. She pushes Nyssa into a sitting position on the bed and kneels in front of her. Sara starts to suck on her pulse points as her hands graze her nipples. Not quite touching them, not yet. Nyssa arches into the faint touches. Sara’s mouth starts to move lower on her neck and reaches her collar bone. Sucking and nipping at the skin, her hands start to move lower and rake across her abs. Nyssa moans when Sara finally takes a nipple into her mouth. She sucks on it and flicks her tongue over it. She goes on to give the other one the same treatment. Kissing away at the expanse of her chest. She continues to move back and forth between them.

 

She pulls back when her hands start to ghost the top of the brunette’s pants. Nyssa just nods and helps Sara take them off. Sara rids herself of her pants as well, then slowly lowers Nyssa on to the bed. Nyssa’s arms snake around her back, ridding Sara of her bra. As Nyssa starts to tease and play with Sara’s nipples, Sara brings them together for a bruising kiss. Sara’s hand teasing up and down her legs, until Nyssa starts to whine into Sara’s mouth.

 

Smirking to herself she finally inserts Nyssa with a single finger. That causes both of them to moan out in pleasure. She stills her hand letting Nyssa get used to it, before starting to thrust back and forth. It only takes her a few thrusts for her to pull out completely and re-enter with two fingers this time. Just like before she halts her thrusts so Nyssa has a chance to get used to it.

 

They continue to kiss as Sara starts to speed up her thrusts. She can feel Nyssa clenching around her, but she is also attempting to hold off her orgasm. Separating from her lips Sara looks directly into Nyssa’s eyes.

 

“Let go, I’ve got you. I always have you Nyssa.” That causes Nyssa to finally let her body take over, and it only takes two more thrusts and a curl of Sara’s fingers for her to go toppling over the edge moaning Sara’s name.

 

Nyssa comes down off of her high and very quickly flips their positions. After a nod from Sara signaling she is good, she starts to take her hard and fast. Knowing that she is already extremely worked up to the point where it won’t take much to push her over the edge. One deep thrust timed with biting down hard on her nipple sends Sara over the edge. She comes crashing down with a loud moan biting into Nyssa’s shoulder to try and stifle it somewhat.

 

By the time they have both fully caught their breaths they are just staring into each other’s eyes; smile’s plastered on their faces. Sara grabs the blanket from the end of the bed and curls into Nyssa; letting her be the big spoon. They soon drift off to sleep, happy and content. Tomorrow is another day, and they will continue to rebuild their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Nyssara4ever I love their love


End file.
